Hero or not
by xXl Blue Rose lXx
Summary: During the mission at The Wave Country, after some exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra, Team 7 gain amazing abilities. The question is how will they use them? *There will be Bleach elements*
1. Chapter One

I read my story Hero or Not and it sucked. Enough said. -_-

My chapters were too short, the plot was slightly rushed, and character development was also rushed. So I decided to rewrite it! \o/

Hopefully this version is better.

Normal = Talking/Jutsus

_Italics_ = Thoughts/Spirit talking

**Bold** = Kyuubi/Hollow/Inner Sakura talking/thinking

-xXl Blue Rose lXx

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto desperately tried to still his shaking hands as he gripped the kunai tighter in his right hand and made a fist with his left.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Naruto looked deflated as he stared at his opponent.

"No. Thank you for burdening yourself with the request of a broken tool. You will become a great ninja, Naruto."

Naruto breathed in a shaky breath as blinked back the wetness forming in his eyes. Even if he hadn't known the ice user for a long time, he knew him long enough to call him a friend. Was there truly no other way?

Naruto closed his eyes as he charged towards Haku. As he swung the kunai downwards his wrist was caught in a firm grasp. His eyes shot open to look at Haku who spoke hastily, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but there is something else I have to do for Zabuza so I cannot die just yet."

Haku stood up, clearly in a rush, before making a handsign and disappearing into an ice mirror leaving a confused Naruto behind.

Naruto ran a few steps through the mist and felt his blood run cold and his heart plummet straight into his stomach as his eyes took in what was before him. Haku stood in front of an immobile Zabuza, shielding him, as Kakashi-sensei was closing the distance between the three of them.

Immediately, Naruto was running as fast as he could towards the trio, frantically trying to reach them before his friend was pierced through the chest.

'_Haku! The damn baka! I need to save him! I need to be faster!'_

Naruto almost tripped when he saw everything around him slowing down. Everything was in slow motion while he was unaffected.

'_What the hell?!'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi has seen a lot. He had been through three shinobi wars after all. Suffice to say he's seen pretty much everything so it took a lot to surprise him. This certainly did just that.

'_I'm not going insane right?...'_

He had seen Zabuza's apprentice die by his Raikiri, he had felt his hand break through skin, muscle, and bone. He had felt the boy's neck for a pulse to find none.

So would someone please explain to him why a double of the boy split from the corpse?

'_Watch out!'_

He dodged the slash from Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō that would have surely cleaved him in half if it had connected.

Kakashi's eyes discretely eyed the boy on the ground once again. That's when he noticed the boy was slightly transparent and had a silver broken chain attached to the boy's chest, where his heart was, about 1 foot in length.

'_What is going on?'_ Kakashi was dumbfounded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke felt like his head was going to explode.

It sounded like multiple voices were screaming all at once. Most of it was the same thing over and over.

'_Finally, he's gone!'_

'_We're free!'_

'_We're safe!'_

Sasuke groaned lowly. Who the hell are the people he's hearing anyways?! More importantly, why did it sound like it was right in his head?! Sasuke slowly cleared his mind. Like how..._ he_ taught him how to do. The voices decreased significantly but he could hear some that were familiar.

_'Sasuke! Sasuke! __**He can't be dead!**__'_

_ 'Haku, Zabuza.. I'm sorry.'_ It was the dobe's voice. Unlike how it usually was his voice was grave and regretful, Sasuke found it odd hearing the dobe's voice without it usual cheer.

_'I have to go check on Sasuke and Sakura; hopefully Naruto would be fine on his own for a little while.' _It was Kakashi's voice.

'_What happened to the dobe?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke! You can't be dead! Wake up! Please, wake up! I love you!"

Sasuke groaned again as he began to become conscious and aware.

He was sore all over, felt very fatigued, his head was killing him, and he was being squished to a person as they cried over him. Evidence being how he felt the shoulder of his shirt slowly being soaked and the sobs he was hearing right next to his ear.

"Sasuke!.."

"Sakura, get off.", he hissed as he tried to push her off but felt annoyance as realized he could even barely move.

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke!" He nearly lost concentration blocking the voices for a moment as his ears ringed painfully.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-3 days timeskip-

Naruto stared at the graves in grief and regret.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. Rest in peace Zabuza, Haku." Naruto spoke. His thoughts were about what happened.

Even when everything around him slowed down but he still couldn't save Haku and whatever it was, Naruto couldn't make it happen again to save or at least help Zabuza. He felt helpless, just like when children and adults picked on him in Konoha.

"I swear on your graves, I will get stronger. " Naruto's eyes showed his determination, "I will get stronger and protect all of my precious people. I swear it."

Then Naruto kneeled and prayed for their hopefully peaceful afterlife before getting up and going back to Tazuna's house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi eyed his students from the top of his Icha Icha and sighed wearily. It seems he wasn't the only one that had something unusual happen to himself.

Earlier, after Sasuke had told him about 'hearing' the voices in his comatose like state of unconsciousness Kakashi had begun suspecting something. Those words he had first heard were spoken aloud in cheers but what he heard Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi 'say' however, wasn't.

Kakashi clearly remembered _thinking _it.

Kakashi decided to teach him how to meditate and block out the voices. He told Sasuke to go through the Wave Village as practice, just in case.

If Sasuke couldn't handle blocking out a small village like this then when they leave for the Hidden Leaf Village Sasuke was definitely going to pass out or worse.

During their talk he noticed a small chakra signature in the trees close to them. But once his attention snapped to the location they bolted.

Unknowingly, Kakashi missed the scurrying of a few black mice scurrying in the same direction hiding in the shadows.

Kakashi made sure to think about things NOT pertaining to Icha Icha and Konoha's secrets, including Naruto's tenant.

Then a few days after that Sakura had come to him stuttering over her words about how she had somehow healed an injured child's knee just by touching the child he knew something was going on for sure.

Kakashi had then decided to talk to his last student who had reluctantly told him what had happened at the battle on the bridge and how he had been able to reactivate that ability for about 15 seconds-60 seconds with a lot of concentration on his part.

Kakashi told his students to not strain themselves so much and to be careful about the amount of times they use their ability. Abilities as powerful as theirs do not come without something bad in retaliation to the user.

He ordered them to report progress every three days.

Kakashi was certain. They had all gotten abilities but Kakashi had no clue how. He wondered how this was going to affect them and he wondered...

..How the hell were they going to explain this to the Hokage?

-At Konoha-

Kakashi noticed the three of them about to run and in a quick movement caught their collars.

"You can't go home yet. We need to do a mission report remember?"

Team 7 walked to the Hokage's office like normal. Sasuke brooding and silent, Sakura gushing to Sasuke, and Naruto.. well he had a grin on his face but Kakashi noticed it seemed.. like plastic. Kakashi frowned.

The smile became even more like plastic when they entered the village and when he heard the villagers whispering and saw their glaring eyes follow Naruto.

Kakashi nearly groaned. He hoped to Kami that Sasuke wouldn't get curious and decide to listen on their thoughts. He could pass out; he didn't have much control yet, and find out the secret of Naruto's tenant.

He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't listen in Sasuke." He murmured lowly to Sasuke who looked at him from the corner of his eye.

He looked back to Naruto to see him staring ahead as the cruel words and eyes followed him.

Kakashi felt a wave of guilt crash onto himself. He vowed to try and be better as he watched the boy became more and more withdrawn the further they went into the village.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi from the corner of his eye then turned back and looked at his blond teammate who was smiling while walking in front of them. He ignored the voice of Sakura that was next to him.

'_How could he be smiling through this?'_

Even though Sasuke wasn't listening in on their thoughts he didn't have to. They were 'whispering' loud enough for him to hear and he was at least 20 feet in away from them.

"I was hoping the demon died…"

"I know right…"

"Demon-brat…"

"Someone should put that thing down..."

"The Hokage is senile to let the demon live…"

"It deserves to die…"

"Nine-tails..."

'_Hmm? What does that mean?' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke discretely listened to Kakashi's thoughts but was annoyed to find it to be about shoji.

Sasuke stopped listening to their conversations as he felt Kakashi squeeze his shoulder.

'_Kakashi's hiding something. But why isn't he saying anything? Doesn't he care? ...Why do I care?..'_

Even when he told himself that he shouldn't, he couldn't bring himself not to.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Hokage's office-

"And that's what happened Hokage-sama." Kakashi finished his mission report with his three genin standing behind him, surprisingly silent for once.

The third Hokage didn't look like he believed them. They demonstrated and turned to the grimed face of the Hokage.

"I see, this is now an S-ranked secret, if spoken aloud it is punishable by death, with the exception of you four."

They all nodded and left.

"Bye jiji!"

Hiruzen's smile fell as he puffed smoke from his pipe. He let out a large pulse of Raiton chakra that arched all around the room. His face was blank when 3 bodies in ANBU clothing fell to the ground and the sound of six electronic recorders on the walls being fried reached his ears. If anyone looked closer at the masks they would see 'NE' on the front.

Root ANBU.

If he didn't see one of them shift into the light of the office for a second they would have no doubt been undetectable. He couldn't sense their chakra at all and Kakashi and the Inuzukas didn't show signs of smelling their scents.

He caught them due to a rookie mistake. He grit his teeth in anger.

He called his ANBU from their posts outside and told 3 of them to take the bodies of Root ANBU to Ibiki and the rest to call a _Shinobi _council meeting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto sat in his bedroom staring at the clock; he tried to activate his power again but it required so much concentration. He sighed at he managed to turn it back about 2 minutes.

Naruto began rubbing the sides of his head in small circles as he felt a headache coming on.

Why did they receive these powers? What were they supposed to do with them?

He wondered about his own power. He knew he could reverse and slow down time. Was there more to it? Could he make time stop and move it forward as well?

Then suddenly an idea popped into popped into his head.

Maybe he could...try to travel through time and find out? He could ask his future self… But how will he do that?

Naruto gave a small groan, he needs to let go of all the stress that has been building these past few days. His mask of idiocy and happiness was cracking and the stress of that plus the new ability was not helping him.

Then he grinned widely. He felt a little sorry for his jiji because he's going to be giving him a lot of paperwork to do the next few days.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke had a headache. Stupid power, it was useful in battle, like his newly activated Sharingan but not when he's in a village and he has to block everyone out.

It was difficult and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how the fuck he was going to sleep if he had to focus on blocking everyone's thoughts.

He made himself some onigiri with tomato, fish with tomato, and rice with tomato and sat down at the dinner table, eating slowly while in thought.

While his power was useful he couldn't help but to be jealous of the dobe and pink fangirl's power.

To reverse and slow time and to heal. Kakashi's power didn't really help him; it's useless in the Uchiha's eyes.

But his teammates' power... they seem way more powerful than his and Kakashi's.

He hated it.

Their power could help him kill Itachi or at least get same answers such as why Itachi did it.

Why couldn't he have their power? If he did he would know...

Why did Itachi kill his own family and clan to test his power? Couldn't he have tested his power on others? Enemies? Why did he kill his own flesh and blood?

Sasuke clenched his teeth together in anger.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura sat inside her room, slightly freaking out. What the hell is happening? Why can she heal people by touching them?

It was unnatural, freaky, but then again, ninjas are unnatural too, but still! She had never wanted to be a ninja!

She only did it to get closer to Sasuke-kun, the love of her life.

Her ability wasn't even useful. In a battle versus an enemy she would surely lose, it would only be useful if she could heal herself and she didn't even know if she could.

Her power would only be useful to others.

At least she isn't completely dead weight now, right?

Even though Sakura knows she can't really hold her own against an enemy ninja, yeah, she admits it; at least she's useful someway now other than being a human meat shield.

Besides it doesn't really matter, Sasuke-kun would protect her, look into her eyes and - -

She giggled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kakashi was surprised. He was walking through Konoha and saw all the spirits. He wasn't paying attention when they first got back because he was busy getting Sasuke not to listen to the villager's thoughts and keeping Naruto and Sakura in his view. But now he was and he is god damn surprised.

There were a few chained to a _person_ by the chain hanging from their chest and some of them were chained to a _setting_ from the chain hanging from their chest.

Majority were just walking around like normal; if he didn't see the chain on their chest then at first glance he would've thought they were actually alive.

Kakashi wondered if they knew they were dead.

Then he hear an awful roar, it sent shivers down his spine. It was like time slowed down for him as he saw it appear. It was as about ¼ of the size of the Hokage tower, lizard like in appearance, with red and black markings on its white body and mask that showed two glowing red eyes hiding behind it. It was also chasing a spirit of a little boy.

(A/N: I made up the Hollow)

The little boy looked up at him with fearful brown eyes, a few strands of brown hair flying in his eyes, he screamed, "RUN!"

Kakashi was about send a fire jutsu at it but realized he was in a crowded area. He was afraid he'll hurt the villagers so Kakashi turned, picked up the boy, and ran. He was sure he looked like he belonged in a mental hospital, running away, looking like he was carrying something as the carnage followed him.

"What is that?" He asked the boy slightly panicking. Kakashi had realized nobody could see it, after watching a ninja nearly get crushed by a foot and look around in panic, but they could see the destruction that it caused in its pursuit of the two of them.

"I don't know!" The kid replied shakily.

Then it was in front of them. Kakashi dug his heels into the ground and skid to a stop. Damn, the thing was fast!

Luckily, they were at a training ground now so Kakashi could go all out if it comes down to a fight.

**"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE! YOUR SPIRIT ENERGY SMELLS SO DELICIOUS! I MUST HAVE IT!"** It hissed at the two of them.

"What are you?!" Kakashi spoke. Hey, might as well get some questions answered, right?

**"PATHETIC HUMAN, I AM A HOLLOW, NOW DIE!"** It swung its clawed arm down at them and Kakashi was prepared to dodge but before he can a black butterfly flew in front of his face and then suddenly a woman in a black kimono appeared and cut off its arm that was swinging down at them with her katana.

It stepped back roaring in pain and clutching its stump of an arm. **"AHHH! DAMN YOU, SOUL REAPER!"**

What? Soul Reaper? Shinigami?

It swung at her with its remaining arm.

The woman landed silently on the ground before jumping back up and swinging her sword down cutting the beast in half vertically. It gave a loud roar before disappearing in particles of green light that floated into the air. A black butterfly flew out of it innocently.

The woman landed soundlessly in front of them this time her face was revealed as she turned. The woman had long wavy, orange hair, blue eyes and humongous 'melons' that her black kimono barely kept in, and long necklace hanging from her neck down into her cleavage.

The woman walked pass him and kneeled in front of the boy bringing him into a comforting hug because the boy was crying and trembling. Then the woman began speaking with him in a hushed tone that he could barely hear even with his enhanced senses.

All he heard was passing over, heaven, and Soul Society before the woman tapped the kid on the forehead with the bottom of her katana which in turn created a yellow glowing stamp on his forehead before he disappeared into green glowing particles of light. Kakashi saw a black butterfly flitter away out of it.

"Hey!" She looked back at him with a shocked look before disappearing in what looked like the Hirashin no Jutsu.

Damn. So much for getting answers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter one of Hero or not! Was it better? :o Oh and I need assistance in finding a story.

I need help finding this Final Fantasy VII and Naruto crossover story I've read not that long ago. The pairing was Genesis x FemNaru, in the story Naruto never lived in Konoha, she leaves Shinra with Genesis, and later on they arrive at Konoha but no one in the village knows she's the long lost child of the Forth Hokage.

Sorry, it's not much but I don't remember most of it. You don't have to help if you don't want to but it would make me happy.

I apologize if they are any mistakes in grammar in the chapter, I reread it but I miss things sometimes.

-xXl Blue Rose lXx


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two! Enjoy buddies!

Normal = Talking/Jutsus

_Italics_ = Thoughts/Spirits talking

**Bold** = Kyuubi/Hollow/Inner Sakura talking/thinking

-xXl Blue Rose lXx

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Put him down." Naruto's voice was firm and strong as he spoke. Sakura stood beside him with her lips pursed in a thin line.

"And what if I don't?" The boy in the cat like suit taunted. The girl next to him looked on at the scene in slight distress.

"Oh, well ya know, unless you _want_ to start a war. You are assaulting the _Hokage's grandson_, in _our _village where _you_ are the _guests_..." Naruto said nonchalantly.

The boy and his sister froze at that comment. A rock flew through the air, hitting the hand that held Konohamaru in the air and forced it to drop Konohamaru, who dashed to his friends' and Naruto's side.

"Took you long enough teme." Naruto gave a small grin.

"Hn. Dobe. " Sasuke smirked. Unlike how it was before the term didn't sound like an insult now, just like a friendly nickname.

The reason?

**Flashback**

"_Tell me why the villagers say those things about you and glare at you." Sasuke cornered Naruto in the alley that they were in. Naruto silently cursed. He had wanted to see who his stalker was and corner them, not the other way around but Sasuke was fast._

"_None of your business." Naruto answered blankly. Naruto jumped onto one of the alley walls and he immediately fled, leaving behind a frustrated Sasuke who just got over his shock. Sasuke jumped onto a roof and tried to look for a flash of sunny blonde or orange but he didn't see any of those colors in the village._

_Sasuke hissed in annoyance and left the roof._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_Jiji, I don't know what to do! He's suspicious and sooner or later Sakura would be too!"_

_Hiruzen puffed smoke from his pipe as he watched Naruto pace in his office._

"_Naruto, my boy.. I believe you should just tell them," He ignored Naruto's sharp glance and shocked expression,"In a team trust is the most important thing; you need to trust them with your back, your secrets, your insecurities, strengths and weaknesses, and your life. Without it everything will fall apart. It is your choice though, I trust you to pick the right one."_

_In two hours Naruto would be with his two teammates, telling them about his greatest secret._

_He hoped he wouldn't be alone any more than he already is and that they'd understand._

_Sasuke took it well and while Sakura took a little bit longer to be convinced that Naruto wasn't a demon, she eventually came around and they all grew closer as they opened up more and more about themselves._

_A while later they were almost always in the company of one another. _

**End Flashback**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi smiled at his team proudly.

They've been through a lot together and now they finally look like they trust and respect each other, a real team.

Although he wonders when and where they bonded.

'_Why wasn't I included?' _Kakashi slightly pouted.

He can tell from looking at his team, Naruto and Sasuke both look like a weight has been lifted off their shoulders and Sakura didn't really hit Naruto anymore, she tries not to fangirl over Sasuke, and has been taking training seriously.

It shocked him when he heard she was training her genjutsu with Kurenai.

He ruffled all of their hair and told them, "Good luck and try not to use your power, it would be your last resort. Understood?"

They nodded and he eye smiled and gestured to the door. His team shared a look, took a deep breath, and walked in side by side.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It felt as if everyone's eyes went to them once they entered.

"SASUKE!" He heard Sasuke grunt and turned around just in time to see Ino land on his back. The dark haired boy tugged at her arms but she definitely had an iron grip. Naruto caught Sasuke's look, like he was contemplating to rip her arms off regardless of injury until Sakura came.

"Get your hands off Sasuke, Ino, he doesn't like to be touched." Sakura walked over and yanked Ino off Sasuke's back, the long haired blonde was surprised enough to loosen her grip and let go when she was yanked away. Sasuke gave a large audible sigh of relief.

"How would you know that bill-", he heard Ino stop, "What the hell happened to you?"

Over the period of time between The Wave Mission and The Chunin Exams they were trained for hours on anything and everything and also changed their looks and equipment.

They all wore colors that would blend in with their surroundings, Kakashi had to threaten the store owners to sell Naruto some clothes and he couldn't help but to feel giddy, he was finally out of the orange!

He had to lie to people when they asked why he would wear that color and said he loved it when in reality he wasn't crazy over it.

Sasuke still wore his Uchiha Clan clothes but added a black jacket with an Uchiha crest under its collar, (A/N: Kind of like Obito's when he was a genin) with different types of seals for neatness, cleanliness, and storage along with a black and red chokutō, arm, leg, and chest guards similar to the ones in ANBU.

Sakura wore a blouse that looked like her old dress with black shorts under that, black gloves, and arm, leg, and chest guards with an added pouch for medical supplies on her other leg like her kunai pouch. On her hips hung two covered twelve inch hunting knives. (A/N: Her clothes in Shippuden except she has black shorts instead of the apron skirt and the extra stuff)

Naruto wore ANBU styled clothes except he doesn't have the mask and had a navy jacket over everything with the Uzumaki crest on the back of it like Sasuke's jacket and Naruto's weapon of choice was twin katanas one was white colored and the other was black colored with the kanji for Yin and Yang on the blade. (A/N: ANBU styled clothes except he has a jacket and no mask)

They were completely different people from when they graduated.

Sakura's answer had Naruto and Sasuke smirking.

"We grew up."

Naruto tensed when a guy with the smell of snakes came over to them and began talking and offering information about people. The other rookies took advantage of this and asked for people who looked like competition. His eyes narrowed as he discretely sniffed the air with his enhanced senses. Yup, definitely snakes.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke and Sakura; they both had their eyes narrowed. Nobody except the kages themselves should have information like that about ninja especially if they're from another village.

Then he heard Kiba ask for all of Team 7s cards. Before he could read them though Naruto immediately snatched them out of his hands, ignoring his "Hey!", and throwing Sasuke and Sakura their cards before reading his.

It only confirmed his suspicion. Nobody but the kages should have information like this. Naruto held his card up between two fingers like Sakura and Sasuke and they all burned their cards until it was ash.

Who knew that the minor fire jutsu they learned would come in handy?

"HEY! MY CARDS!" Kabuto yelled.

"Sorry, we're really shy people." Sasuke said flatly.

They all shared a look and communicated in ANBU code.

'_Thank you, Kakashi!' _They all thought. It was a useful skill for sure.

_Too much info__._

_Smell of snakes._

_Not normal._

_Watch him._

They all nodded and Ibiki came in at that moment. They all sat down in their seats and took the first test.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The second exam was going great.

Really.

Naruto was in a good mood…

Until a wind jutsu separated them and he got swallowed up by an overgrown garden snake.

"YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!" All that did was make it hiss in satisfaction. Until he shredded the snake from the inside out with a Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu. (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)

Naruto looked at himself and grimaced. He was covered in 'fluids'. He didn't want to think about which ones or he would be sick.

Naruto's attention was captured when the dead snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

'_A snake summon? But only two people can summon snakes. Anko and..._

_Oh no. SHIT SHIT SHIT!'_

Naruto immediately ran full speed back to his team.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Such rotten luck... To be attacked by Orochimaru, an S-ranked ninja of all people.'_

Sasuke jumped out of the direction of another attack.

'_And he wants my body... gross. Thank you, Kami for mind reading powers. I would've been a splat on the ground long ago without it.'_

Then Sasuke felt rage course through his veins.

'_SO I'M JUST A REPLACEMENT FOR ITACHI, HUH?!'_

Sasuke attacked with renewed vulgar. Sakura provided backup for him; she may have become stronger but not enough for an S-ranked ninja for sure.

Naruto arrived on a tree huffing and puffing.

One moment was all it took.

Sasuke was distracted by the sudden arrival and the Snake Sannin immediately took advantage and stuck. His fangs sank into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke screamed and collapsed as everything went black.

"_The curse mark will bring him into my care when he realizes his skills are being hindered in this village."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the tower dead tired.

They had gotten a scroll from an Ame team, somewhere deep in the forest three sound genin cursed loudly, it was nothing more than luck that they managed to avoid other hostile confrontations. They had lugged Sasuke all the way to the tower while Sakura tried to heal his Curse Mark into fading..

From what Naruto could tell from the seals' slightly weakening pulses, it was helping. Sasuke stopped whimpering and trembling but he still shivered and sweated.

They both appreciated the days of rest they were able to get to refresh themselves as they made it to the tower on the third day.

Sasuke had woken up in a few hours after their arrival. His teammates explained what happened to them.

Naruto had warned Sasuke though as he left the room.

The Curse Mark, like the Kyuubi's Chakra, is tainted, corrupted, and a borrowed power. Becoming dependent on it is a dangerous thing to do.

Sasuke nodded but Naruto didn't know if he would truly listen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The second exam preliminaries passed by in a blur.

Sasuke had won his match with Yoroi Akadō. Although, barely thanks to the Curse Mark. Naruto, even if he wouldn't admit it, was proud and impressed that Sasuke pushed back the Curse Mark's tainted power.

Naruto had won his match against Kiba and knocked Kiba down a few pegs. He was extremely careful not to show all his skills though; he needed a few tricks up his sleeve. His water affinity and sealing knowledge was hidden.

Sakura's match against Ino was pathetic in comparison to the other matches. It lasted about two minutes at most. Taunts and insults took up most of the time; Sakura had won the match with a few genjutsus and a hard punch to the head.

(A/N: The match ups are completely the same except Sakura has to fight the winner of Temari and Shikamaru's match.)

It was time to train for the third part of the Chunin Exams. He wondered who his teacher would be, jiji said his teacher would meet him at the hotsprings and that the man had white hair and a headband with the kanji for oil on it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Report." A gruff voice called out.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki and his teammates have improved their skills in the ninja arts and they all each have a powerful ability in which they gained during their first mission outside the village."

"I see. You had followed them during that mission; do you know what they are?"

"I only know about one, Danzo-sama. Their sensei was too on guard for me to figure out the rest of their powers. I know Uchiha-san can read minds but that's all I know."

"I'm curious, if you watched them gain their abilities, did you gain one as well?"

"Yes Danzo-sama, I can paint the future."

"Continue watching them; do not be seen under any circumstances. Figure out everything you can, where the power came from, repercussions, everything. Paint me a painting, let's see if your ability is accurate.. "

"Understood."

"Dismissed."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chaos.

There was chaos everywhere. Everything was going fine in The Chunin Exams until Sasuke drew first blood in his match, his opponent, Gaara screeched loudly before a genjutsu was cast and feathers came down from the sky and explosions were heard.

An invasion.

Most of the remaining rookies began fighting invaders off along with their senseis while asking for orders.

All except for Sasuke who immediately ran after the Sand Trio. And they call Naruto impulsive.

"Defeat all enemy shinobi and go after Sasuke!" Kakashi ordered.

They did as told but one by one they had to stay behind to fight enemy ninja that went after them until it was just Naruto and Sakura left.

"There he is!" Sakura pointed.

Naruto looked up and saw the downed form of Sasuke who was about to be crushed by Gaara's raised arm.

Naruto sent a Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot) which bought Sakura enough time to get Sasuke out of the line of fire before he was flattened like a pancake.

Sakura pulled him out of sight. Probably to heal him he concluded before fighting Gaara's nearly complete one tailed form.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi was stressed. The invasion has started and people were dying left and right, enemies and allies. He saw their souls separate from their bodies.

He was trying his best to ignore it, if he got distracted for even one second it could be all over for him.

Then he heard it.

Loud roars and screeches that sent tremors down his spine.

He knew what it was. He remembered the first time he heard it and what he saw after that.

**Flashback**

_**"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE! YOUR SPIRIT ENERGY SMELLS SO DELICIOUS! I MUST HAVE IT!"**__ It hissed at the two of them._

_"What are you?!" Kakashi spoke. Hey, might as well get some questions answered, right?_

_**"PATHETIC HUMAN, I AM A HOLLOW, NOW DIE!"**_

**End Flashback**

He saw one that looked like a mantis come at him. Until a familiar woman with wavy orange hair appeared in front of him and cut it in half. It screeched before disappearing green particles that floated into the sky.

She jumped away to reengage another one before he can even make a sound.

Damn, how was he going to talk to her?

Kakashi saw blurs of black appear in the stadium and in the village after two doors opened in the sky. They all wore black kimonos like the woman and were fighting those hollows while protecting the souls the best they can.

He noticed that some were tapped on the forehead with the hilt of the kimono people's swords before changing into a black butterfly but some souls and people in black kimonos were picked up by hollows and eaten. He winced when he heard their cries.

"CAPTAIN, THERE ARE TOO MANY! WE CAN'T FIGHT THEM ALL AND PROTECT THE PLUSES AND USE KONSO! WE HAVE TO USE SHIKAI!" She touched her neck and screamed into an earpiece. (A/N: They are pluses right? Or are they called Wholes? I forgot. Sorry.)

Captain?

Pluses?

Shikai?

Kakashi's eye widened when he saw a large crack appear in the sky. He saw bony hands open it and nearly had a heart attack when he saw four large hollows; he assumed that they were, appear inside the crack. They were larger than the Hokage tower.

He turned and noticed a rhino looking hollow sneak behind the orange haired woman as she looked at the sky but before it could attack he sent blade of wind at it that cut it in half. It roared and disappeared, finally she was alerted of what was just behind her.

The woman turned around and looked at him with a shocked look on her face before it morphed into an angry expression.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" He fought an enemy nin and yelled back a quick but confused, "UH, SORRY!"

She looked like she was going to faint when she heard him reply back.

Then she shook her head as if she was clearing it and held her sword out in front of her.

"Growl, Haineko!" Her katana's blade turned to _ash_as it began to attack every hollow in sight. He felt his eyes widened into the size of golf balls.

Then he saw a white spikey haired kid jump on the roof of the buildings and attack the giant hollows with an _ice dragon _that _came out_ of his sword. He nearly got beheaded because he was distracted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_The invasion is over. Everything is a complete mess..'_ Naruto's thoughts were dark and depressing.

Worst of all though...

The Hokage, his jiji, was dead. Naruto felt as if the world was falling apart around him. One of the first people to care about him was dead.

Gone.

Never coming back.

He didn't pay attention to the other people's not so quiet whispers about him and glances from his concerned comrades and friends.

Naruto hugged a sobbing Konohamaru to his chest after their small talk about how it was okay to cry as he let out his own tears that blended with the rain.

Heaven was crying for the loss of a great soul.

Naruto looked at the coffin with grief but nearly jumped in shock when he saw his slightly transparent jiji standing next to it with a chain attached to his chest looking sadly at the crying people.

His eyes widened when he saw the chain begin to corrode and grow mouths just to eat itself.

A hand was placed on jiji's shoulder; she looked a little older than Naruto. She had black hair that clung onto her skin and framed her face, a bang of hair falling over her nose, large bright violet eyes, and was wearing a black kimono with a katana hung at her hip.

She was beautiful no doubt about it.

She had a serious expression on her face as she talked to him, he couldn't hear over the rain though. Jiji nodded and looked over at them, The Sarutobi Family and Naruto with a small smile before saying a few words that he still couldnt hear.

Then he caught Naruto's eye. He looked startled for a moment but quickly calmed himself. They stared at each other for a few seconds before he mouthed words that made Naruto's eyes widen slightly then sting with tears again.

_I'm so proud of you child._

The girl looked over curiously at Naruto and The Sarutobi's and when she caught Naruto's eyes, her eyes were panicked and surprised but she didn't show it other than tensing up.

Jiji turned to her and nodded. She pulled out her katana. Naruto tensed but then reminded himself that jiji was dead, he saw the body!

By what he can observe, nobody can see her or jiji. Spirits, maybe? He needed to talk to Kakashi.

He tensed even more as she pulled it out but relaxed when he saw her flip her sword and tap the Hokage's forehead with the hilt. He knew she was observing him when she did those actions; she wanted to see what he would do.

The Hokage's form brightened then it died down. A black butterfly flew out of the beautiful green light and away.

She looked back at him one more time before disappearing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So your power is accurate..." Danzo started. They were in a dark underground room. Sai knelt in front of Danzo.

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

"Is it like a bloodline? Can you pass it on, Sai?" Danzo asked as he looked at the two paintings in front of him in interest and greed. He wasn't sure if what Sai had said was true at first but now he knows it is.

"I don't know sir. I had gained the ability in the presences of the Nine Tail's chakra."

"I see. Go and see if it does." He ordered.

"Sir, what do you mean?" Sai looked at Danzo with a fake smile.

"See if it passes on. Go and test that theory on a female root member, I don't care which one. That's an order.. Dismissed."

It was silent for a moment.

"Yes, Danzo-sama…" Sai walked away but was extremely shocked with what he was ordered to do.

Danzo looked at the paintings with a smirk on his face.

One of the paintings was of the walls of Konoha being destroyed by snake summons with Jiraiya on Gamaken and Gamahiro next to them fighting off the summons.

The other was of the Hiruzen, Orochimaru, and Enma. Enma was behind the Hokage on the ground holding onto the handle of The Sword of Kusanagi, which was in the thirds' stomach while the Hokage had his hands on Orochimaru's shoulders, holding him in place with the shinigami behind him, its arm pulling out Orochimaru's soul. Orochimaru had a fierce, angry, and crazed expression on his face as his mouth was open like he was screaming at him to stop.

Danzo smirked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke sighed as he waited for Kakashi at the tea shop. Yesterday was the Hokage's funeral and he, even if he wouldn't admit it, was worried about Naruto and maybe, slightly Sakura. She did almost get crushed for him against that tree after all.

Naruto looked blank at the funeral. Numb as he was talked about by the other people present at the funeral in some not so nice words.

It was a look he knew all too well.

He had that look on him when Itachi killed the clan.

Naruto had left this morning to go on a mission to bring back a new hokage with a sannin, he was not jealous (A/N: He totally is.), and Sakura went to try and help out in the hospital. Said she needed practice calling on her powers.

He sighed as he continued waiting.

'_Must not kill sensei._

_Must not kill sensei._

_Must not kill sensei.'_

He ran to the hospital when he heard about how Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were attacked by Itachi. Sasuke froze when he heard the chunin ask a question that answered his own question about why Itachi was there. He immediately ran out of the hospital room and began following _**his**_ route and Naruto's.

Itachi was after Naruto.

Sasuke ran full speed ahead.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"ITACHI!"

Even though his arrogance and superiority complex was mostly gone, his need for revenge was not.

Itachi, Naruto, and a guy that looked like a shark turned towards him.

'_Sasuke? What is he doing here? The Akatsuki will kill him!'_ Naruto looked at him with panic as those words vibrated though his head.

'_Hmm... So this is Itachi's little brother. Looks like he has a grudge.'_ The shark-like man grinned, showing off sharp teeth, _'I want to see spilled blood.'_

'_Dammit, Sasuke. You aren't supposed to be here!'_ Itachi sounded like he was having a heart attack in his thoughts but he was blank on the outside.

"Little brother. It's been years, you've grown."

Sasuke bristled. "Itachi! I'VE BEEN WAITING YEARS FOR THIS; I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sasuke attacked with a Chidori and was thrown at the wall easily. Naruto moved forward.

"NO! STAY OUT OF THIS NARUTO!" Sasuke snarled in rage.

He attacked again and as he was easily deflected away onto the floor.

'_Why isn't he attacking for real?!'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Kisame is looking slightly suspicious of me. I'm sorry you have to see this again little brother. I love you. If only you could know the truth of what really happened that day..'_

Itachi's thoughts vibrated in his mind.

The truth of that day? What does that mean?

Itachi showed no emotion as he slammed Sasuke against the wall and broke his wrist. If you looked closely you could see Itachi was ridged and tense as he did it.

A scream ripped through Sasuke's throat as Itachi grit his jaw tighter unnoticeably. Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Tsukuyomi."

Sasuke's surroundings morphed.

"For the next 72 hours you will watch The Uchiha Massacre."

Itachi disappeared and the scene changed to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke screamed and thrashed on the cross he was restrained on as it began.

Outside, Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke fell limp to the floor with his eyes glazed over.

"Still as ruthless as ever I see." Kisame grinned in glee.

"Hn. Let's capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki already. The boss is waiting for us." They turned towards him and Naruto stepped back. He knew he was stronger but against two S-ranked criminals? He is screwed.

'_Where is Ero-Sennin?!'_

Jiraiya finally appeared and laid the knocked out girl against the wall.

Naruto's eye twitched in anger.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two criminals escaped. Ero-Sennin looked nervous as he turned towards Naruto.

"Now, Naruto-"He started but was cut off. Naruto punched him in the face.

"I deserved that.." Jiraiya grimaced as he held his nose.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Yes, dear?" The woman at the desk asked politely.

"I want to be a nurse here." Sakura said politely.

"They're all too busy to teach you, I'm sor-" The woman started but was cut off.

"I can help heal them too; They don't have to teach me anything, I just want to learn better control with my bloodline."

The woman sighed, her face was brimming with curiosity as she started at Sakura, but nodded. They both entered deeper into the hospital where the injured from the invasion were at.

The woman nodded with a look of 'go on' towards the injured in the hallways, there weren't enough rooms for all of them so the ones who weren't extremely injured were there. Medical ninja were running around in frenzy.

Sakura took a deep breath and stayed calm. If she wasn't then she wouldn't concentrate enough to use her power.

She walked forward and began.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So how was it?

-xXl Blue Rose lXx


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 \o/!

Normal = Talking/Jutsus

_Italics_ = Thoughts/Spirits talking

**Bold = **Kyuubi/Hollow/Inner Sakura talking/thinking

-xXl Blue Rose lXx

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto sighed as he watched Gai carry Sasuke away. He could only hope this encounter with his brother wouldn't change Sasuke too badly..

Naruto and Jiraiya continued onward to bar after bar and casino after casino looking for Tsunade. Naruto felt his stomach growl like a hungry lion. After threatening and slightly whining at Jiraiya for nearly an hour the man finally relented and decided to go for a lunch break.

Tsunade was in the bar/restaurant.

At first, Naruto wasn't paying attention to anything but his food but perked up after hearing the word hokage.

She laughed at them.

Naruto felt his eye twitch as this, this bitch, badmouthed the Hokages. Tsunade understood nothing. Naruto grit his teeth as she continued. Then he exploded and immediately yelled at her.

"Well, if your so tuff kid, let's go right now! Taijutsu only...Heh, I bet I only need a finger to beat you!" Tsunade taunted, ignoring Shizune who was trying to calm her down.

Naruto stood up and walked out, also ignoring Jiraiya's warnings. He was slightly concerned because the woman was a taijutsu specialist but he kept his face blank. They stood across from one another in front of the bar while Jiraiya and Shizune stood off to the side, worried and annoyed.

Naruto made the first move and charged. Tsunade touched the ground with one finger and it exploded outward. Naruto jumped through the smoke and engaged in a hand-to-hand battle with her. Naruto slowed time whenever he could to try and get an advantage but this woman wasn't a sannin for nothing.

He could tell she was surprised at first but began analyzing what she could about his abilities and countered. He cursed himself; he should have at least tested it before trying to fight while using it.

He enforced his limbs with chakra and it was a good thing too because she was using her superhuman strength in every blow.

Naruto decided that he needs to get some distance.

Naruto tried an incomplete rasengan and was thrown into a wall. He stood up from the rubble in slight pain but his eyes were triumphant. He saw Tsunade yelling at Jiraiya for being so irresponsible, 'teaching a child the rasengan' she said.

"I win." Naruto interrupted with a deep breath, "You used your hand to throw me into the wall." It wasn't originally his intention but it works too.

He saw realization in Tsunade's eyes. He felt a small headache forming but shook it off.

Then she came up with the idea of a bet. He had to complete the rasengan in a week and in return he gets her necklace and she comes back to be hokage.

Naruto had no choice but to agree. He has an advantage that most people don't have though.

Shadow clones.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto breathed heavily as he looked around at the destroyed clearing.

He felt so frustrated.

"God dammit! If only I had better chakra control! IT'S NEAR IMPOSSIBLE THOUGH CAUSE THE FUCKING FURBALL!"

His anger began to mount and he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra stirring in reply to his emotions.

He took deep breathes to calm down.

He was determined not to fail.

"I don't need easy, I just need possible.." He put his fingers in the familiar cross sign and a few hundred clones appeared.

"Fifty of you do tree climbing! Fifty, water-walking! Fifty, Kunai balancing! Fifty, Shuriken balancing! Fifty, Senbon balancing! A hundred, be creative!"

Tsunade watched from a tree a couple of feet from the clearing. He didn't seem to sense her.

'_Too tired, I suppose. Or maybe he just sucks at sensing people.' _She frowned.

Her eyes widened as he summoned nearly half a thousand shadow clones. If he could summon that much while he was tired, imagine what he could do well rested!

She watched silently as he trained hard to tame his vast amount of chakra. So much determination..

She swore for a moment she saw an image of her two lost loved ones overlap Naruto. He reminded her so much of them it was almost painful and it seemed like her mind wanted to remind her every time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Skipping to the three way sannin battle because I barely remember what happened in the episodes :p)

When they got to the meeting site everything was in ruins.

"I guess she refused." Mused Jiraiya as he glanced around the destroyed rubble.

They finally caught up to Tsunade and saw her frozen on the ground, shaking violently, like she'd just seen something traumatic.

Shizune immediately ran to her sensei's aid.

Naruto didn't pay attention to what the two male sannin were saying. He was focused on the last sannin currently being protected by her student.

'_What happened? Why is she afraid?'_

What happened to the fierce, confident woman that he had fought with?

Shizune was soon down for the count and Kabuto, the traitor, was closing in on Tsunade fast, his hand clutching a kunai tightly. Naruto immediately got between the two and blocked the kunai with his hand since he had no time to pull out anything to deflect.

"W-What are you doing?.." She shakily spoke.

Naruto engaged Kabuto in taijutsu, getting hit by the Chakra Scalpel technique quite a few times in the process. Naruto managed to dodge the ones aimed towards his vital organs but he was hindered because he was hit on the arms and legs when he evaded the dangerous strikes.

Kabuto kept aiming to get passed him to kill Tsunade, Kabuto wants to be known as the best medic in the world after all, but Naruto kept blocking his attempts. Each block he did made him more and more weak and tired.

Kabuto was getting seriously pissed now though.

"DIE!" He snarled. Naruto dodged his hand coated in chakra.

"Stop! You don't need to protect me anymore, Naruto! You'll die!" Tsunade pleaded.

"I apologize but as a ninja of Konohagakure, I must protect our hokage!" Naruto spoke firmly.

Tsunade gave him a doe-eyed look.

"Looks like I win our bet!" Kabuto was held in place with two clones that managed to get the drop on him as he was hit by a complete Rasengan on the chest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_He.. did it.'_

Tsunade couldn't believe it but it was true. He mastered the Rasengan in a week.

He turned towards her, a grin planted on his face.

Kabuto stood up shakily from the ground as he tried to heal his chest with his technique.

"G-Good job, Naruto-kun. T-That technique was stronger than expected. If I didn't have my t-technique I would've been seriously injured.. Although, y-you didn't come out of that unscathed either."

At that moment Naruto felt extreme pain inside his chest and fell forward.

His thoughts before the darkness grasped him were, _'He got me? When?..'_

Time was slowed when he hit Kabuto. So how?

"NARUTO!" Tsunade was immediately on her knees next to him. Her hands glowed green as she tried to heal him and keep his heart going.

She couldn't help but cry, it was like the time Dan died.

"TSUNADE!"

She heard Jiraiya yell and saw Orochimaru's head coming in at an alarming speed at her and the boy under her, his sword was glinting in his mouth. If she dodged Naruto will die. The only thing she could do was move to block the boy. So she did.

"Why do you protect the boy, Tsunade? Could it be because he reminds you of them?.."

"Maybe.. But I also protected him because it is a kage's duty to protect their people!"

She healed him as much as she could and was relieved when his heart was beating by itself again. She put her necklace gently on his neck.

She stood up with a brave, confident face on.

She wasn't afraid anymore.

She was strong and she'll show it.

Time to play. She wanted a new snakeskin jacket with a matching belt and purse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the face of his blonde teammate and a serious blonde woman with a blue diamond on her forehead in his line of vision.

"I have to heal Kakashi now, Naruto. Don't do anything stupid." Tsunade informed and warned Naruto, walking out of the room after patting Naruto's head which he grumbled at.

"How you feeling, Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned.

He didn't want to answer; the question alone brought the memories of that night up.

"Fine." Sasuke finally stated. He looked out the window blankly. He was beyond pissed and depressed that his brother made him witness the worst day of his life over and over but he couldn't get what Itachi thought out of his head before he was tortured.

What was the 'truth' Itachi thought about? Was he lying?

'_He couldn't have.. he didn't know I could read his thoughts so he couldn't have been aware. Right?'_

He realized what he had to do. He needs to find out what Itachi meant.

The truth about the Uchiha Massacre..

He began planning.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi looked at the ceiling of his hospital room while deep in thought. He was thinking back to when he saw those people in kimonos fighting off hollows in the invasion of Konoha during the Chunin Exams.

He thought about everything he learned so far about his ability and sight of spirits.

_-He could see spirits (distinguished by the chains hanging from their chest and slight transparency)_

(A/N: Their transparent because he doesn't have much spiritual energy as Ichigo who sees them solid)

_-So far he's the only one who can see the Shinigamis and spirits (that he knows of)_

_-There were two types of spirits he saw so far (Normal called Wholes _(A/N: I think?)_ and malevolent called hollows)_

_-Spirits can be bonded to people or settings_

_-Hollows have a hole (except the gigantic ones with the long noses _(A/N: He doesn't know what their called yet lol)_) on their body and a mask_

_-Shinigami send spirits to heaven or hell and fight hollows_

_-Shinigami use swords to fight _(A/N: What he thinks anyway)

_-There is ranking among shinigami (Captain etc.)_

That's alll he knows. Damn, he tried his best to piece together what he could for an idea of what is happening but it still had a couple of blanks.

'_Shinigami serve under the Shinigami (the one Minato summoned to seal the Kyuubi) and there are at least ten squads in which there is ranking among squad members, Captain being the highest. Shinigami send wholes to heaven or hell and purify or send hollows to hell using sword techniques different for each of them (Shikai). Only certain people could see them and black butterflies are a form of transportation.'_

He wanted answers.

That's when he heard the loud screech that sent a tremor up his spine.

Hollow!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura backed away from the body in anguish. She felt herself begin to cry. Sakura Haruno was a failure. She was tasked with healing a member of a team that was severely injured on an S-ranked mission and she couldn't save him.

When the doctor told the family members they had turned on Sakura and screamed at her. They said she was the reason he died.

That she was a murder. She killed their son.

Sakura walked away. In a way, she felt as though they were right. She grit her teeth, even though a medic had coached her on how to summon her power (it was similar to how they summon healing chakra to heal someone) she was still shaky at best in control and that was why he died.

She needed to be more confident and calm. She needed to be more like.. Anko Mitarashi and Yūgao Uzuki, Kurenai sensei's friend. She was tired of being the weak link.

She felt so far from Naruto and Sasuke. They were so much stronger and grown so much in skill. She didn't feel like she grown at all.

It's time to change that. Now.

After training she'll test herself. She'll see how much she improved on everything.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto stared at the clock on the wall of his room. His thoughts were all jumbled up together.

He control over his power is weak. He couldn't use it in battle effectively; hell he could barely use it at all!

Why would he gain an ability like that to not be able to control it when used it?

He wanted to know the answer badly. What he wanted to know even more though was who his parents are. He wondered about that after walking around the village after talking to his jiji.

Was he loved?

Was he made an orphan by choice or by circumstance?

Why was he chosen to be the Kyuubi's host?

Why, why, why?

Maybe he could try and go back to find out. You know ask his future self and see what he knows. Hopefully he wouldn't change anything majorly.

He concentrated and felt himself disappear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Paint again."

Sai was tired. He had been forced by using drugs and genjutsu to paint nonstop. There were at the most, 5 new paintings.

"I.. can't.."

"Tell me Sai. Why is that?.. Should I give you.. motivation?" A genjutsu was placed on him to get him into a calmer state to paint. If Danzo overdosed him on drugs he would lose an important asset.

Danzo stared at the paintings.

The first was of Sakura Haruno in a Training ground, number fourty-four to be exact, a hand on a tiger cub who was looking to be near death, its eyes were slightly glazed over. The wounds on the animal were almost all knitted together like nothing ever happened. The cause of the wounded cub was in front of her dead, a bear with her hunting knives speared in its heart and forehead. Her hand on the tiger had light silver sparkles around it.

The second was Kakashi Hatake in a black kimono holding a silver katana facing in front of a mantis like beast with a hole in its chest with red glowing eyes.

The third was of a concentrated Sasuke Uchiha in a sparing with Kakashi Hatake, whose eyes were glazed over.

The fourth was of Orochimaru sitting on a throne with his most of his body wrapped in bandages looking down at a person standing in front of the throne, submerged in the shadows.

The fifth was of Naruto Uzumaki in front of the Konoha gates looking wide eyed at the Hokage Mountain in the background which had three heads. He chuckled.

Interesting.

A healer, unknown, unknown , and unknown.

Very interesting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke was becoming frustrated. First, he decided to search the Uchiha compound. There could be clues such as why his brother did it but he came up with nothing.

(A/N: The Sandaime burned the evidence just incase)

Then, he searched the underground library and shrine where the clan archives were, he decided to look up the Mangekyō Sharingan.

Itachi said that was one of the reasons he slaughtered the clan and had basically hinted very obviously for Sasuke to obtain it himself as well.

He read though all the information he could and found himself in awe with the thought of the abilities but frowned when he read the side effects were the Uchiha would go blind. Unless.. they did what Mandara did..

To take the eyes of another Uchiha relative; mother, father, siblings, etc. that had the Mangekyō Sharingan and to transplant their eyes into yourself. Itachi had the Mangekyō Sharingan from what he said and he wanted Sasuke to kill him.

Did Itachi want Sasuke to have the Mangekyō Sharingan in order to go head to head with his brother as possibly as equal as can be?

Did Itachi want Sasuke to achieve it in order to take his eyes so he won't be blind later on?

Or.. maybe there was the possible chance that it was the opposite.

_'Why would he want me to kill him though. He's a missing nin, the only thing I could get from him would be closure that the murderer of my clan is dead.. Maybe a bounty?.. '_

He realized it then.

He would more than likely be called a hero for defeating Itachi in battle because Itachi had killed one of the most improtant and founding clans of Konoha...

He needed to dig more.

He needed to dig from when his brother was beginning to act weird until the day of the massacre. He needed to think of all the details.

If he still couldn't figure out anything then he would have to do the impossible to figure out the truth.

He would have to sneak into the Hokage tower and into the room with the archives.

Sasuke began looking once more, this time in the bedrooms and other rooms of the Uchiha compound, praying to their spirits for forgiveness when he trespassed into their rooms.

He needed to know the truth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura was breathing hard. She felt like her limbs were lead and melting.

She had just finished training with Anko, Kakashi, and Kurenai. She sat up, ignoring her screaming muscles as she practiced her ability on the tree she was using for the tree walking exercise and then some.

She had left a few dents in the wood.

Sakura watched fascinated as silver sparkles surrounded her hand and the tree.

The dents healed up in a few minutes of contact.

"Huh, so that's what it looks like.. "

She smiled in relief.

"It was easier to call on.." She noted.

Maybe she wasn't as much of a failure as she thought.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto looked around. He was in the forest next to what appeared to be a large waterfall with two statues, each had a hand in the sign of respect given before sparing.

_'Why am I here and not in Konoha? Is this is future or did I mess up?'_

Then he heard a large boom and the sounds of rocks falling. Naruto moved closer as he watched for what was happening.

It was two figures fighting on the water. It was Sasuke and himself.

They both looked the same age as they were now.

He almost passed out in astonishment and shock as his eyes widened.

"I need to find out the truth dobe. I need to ask him myself to know exactly what happened that night and I can't do that in Konoha. I nearly got caught when I tried to sneak into the archives room in the Hokage tower. They'll practically seal me off in a padded room if they knew I was looking for Itachi. 'Got to keep the last of the Uchiha clan safe.' They'd say. I need to do this. If you try to stop me, it won't be without a fight. I can promise you that right now."

"They don't have to know! I can help! I can get into the Hokage tower and find out answers about it!"

"I couldn't get in, what makes you think you could?"

They fought once more. The Naruto standing on the sidelines felt his blood run cold. Why would Sasuke look for Itachi? What 'truth' was he looking for?

Naruto watched the fight rage on in desperation and sadness with slight anger mixed in.

Could he change this? Is this what lied ahead?

He watched his counterpart fight his friend's double. It seemed pretty even, even with Naruto having the handicap of fighting to retrieve while Sasuke didn't.

He flinched as if he was struck by Tsunade when he saw what happened.

His counterpart was just stabbed in the chest with a chidori..

He closed his eyes tightly. His mind chanting that he wanted to go back as his power activated.

He opened his eyes again to see the interior of his apartment.

The future can be changed right? He just needed to change the present path Sasuke was on..

Naruto had a headache.

Naruto went on a walk through the village to clear his mind and calm himself down after what he had seen happen in the future.

A screech rang out in the air.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi stood up from the bed despite his weakened state and immediately went to where he felt the hollow was.

He arrived on a roof to see a toad like hollow with bladed arms fighting an orange haired woman. The orange haired woman he saw for the third time.

The hollow cackled about eating her as it sent blades of wind at her. She dodged but he knew that she was tired and injured on her right leg, which was putting her at a disadvantage.

Its head snapped towards Kakashi and it leaped at him.

"YOU IDIOT!"

A bladed arm was stabbed through her midsection as she shielded Kakashi. It yanked it out harshly and was about to stab her again until Kakashi grabbed her and dodged, setting her up against a lamppost.

He was about to go fight it until a hand on his forearm stopped him.

"You can't kill it…without a Zanpakutō.. You'll destroy the balance of souls." Rangiku breathed.

"What do I do then?" It leaped at them and Kakashi made a dome of earth around them to buy time.

"Take my Zanpakutō and stab it.. through your heart..while I transfer some of my powers to you.. I'll explain everything later. We need... to do it now.. before it decides to go after other people to eat.."

BANG!

A crack appeared on the dome.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I? I'm Kakashi Hatake." He postioned her blade to where his heart is.

" Not really, no. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto.. Nice to meet you Kakashi." She pushed her blade forward through his chest.

A bright light shined from the crack on the dome before it exploded outward, destroying the dome.

Kakashi stood in front of Rangiku in a protective position his zanpakutō in his hands.

It was an absolute beauty. The Zanpakutō was as long as a tantō, the silver blade was slightly curled at the end (Like this: ) ), the guard was circular like Kakashi's White Light Chakra Sabre, the grip was a blue, the color for loyalty, and the pommel was the shape of a silver wolf head that was howling.

(A/N: Sorry, I suck at describing stuff lol.)

Kakashi was in front of the hollow in a flash and before it could do anything he cut it in half. The hollow howled and disappeared in a green light as a black butterfly flew out of it.

He turned towards the injured Rangiku.

"I want answers. Now." He demanded. It killed Kakashi to not know something.

"CAN'T I HEAL FIRST?!" She screamed agitatedly as she applied steady pressure to her stomach. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with his free arm in slight embarrassment and nodded. He picked her up and shunshined to his apartment to take care of her wounds and get answers after.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I'm going to be writing chapter four and the others as soon as possible but not exactly right now.

My family had a big fight and I'm not in the mood to write much at the moment until this blows over so I'm sorry.

I'll be sure to give you guys a peace offering later. A few chapters would do, right?

I hoped you enjoyed my rewrite.

-xXl Blue Rose lXx


End file.
